At present, the distributed power supply system is the unique power supply mode in China and even in the world, and there are a huge number of power substations. Although various countries in the world are studying digital power substations for example, they at most incorporate the existing transformers into a digital platform for the purpose of remote control, which cannot fundamentally solve the variety of problems in the power supply mode.
FIG. 1 is a structure diagram of a distributed power supply network in the prior art. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the power generated by the power plant arrives at a transformer end 101 after a long-distance transmission, and adaptive transformers 102-104 acquire the power from the transformer end 101 and supply it to the users for use. Generally, the phase voltage is 380V/50 HZ (unless there is a requirement for special purposes such as high speed railway etc.). When the adaptive transformers 102-104 themselves or users dominated by the adaptive transformers 102-104 are faulted, the common solution is to shut down the transformer end 101, so that the adaptive transformers 102-104 and their users are all powered off, and only in that case can the maintenance and replacement be carried out. That is, the distributed power supply system requires a power cut before the maintenance. In addition, when the users of the adaptive transformer 102, 103 or 104 strongly require supplying the generated power to the electricity grid, the power could only be supplied within the user range dominated by the adaptive transformer 102, 103 or 104, rather than striding over the adaptive transformer 102, 103 or 104 to be supplied to the users under other adaptive transformers, resulting in decreased power utilization rate.
During the implementation of the present invention, the prior art at least has the following disadvantages: the distributed power supply mode in the prior art has a low energy utilization rate; the power configuration platform in the prior art is closed, which is adverse to the scientific utilization of natural energies such as solar energy and wind energy etc.; and in the distributed power supply mode in the prior art, when a certain transformer is faulted and cannot work normally, the transformer will certainly be shut down, maintained, repaired, etc., thus the residents' power requirements are greatly and negatively influenced, and continuous power supply to the users cannot be ensured.